BrickGyver: A Parody
Chapter 1 Somewhere in Avant Gardens, Present Day I struggled up the tall, vertical rock face. At the top was my goal, and some Stromlings, too. It's funny, ya know, the kind of stuff that pops into your head when you're trying to work. I remember there was this dog-a golden retriever-Old Man Sherland had got him in a trade, as I remember it. I wasn't more than a 2x4 plate at the time but I remember making my mind up that I was gonna get tha dog to roll over. Of course, that dog was more ornery than a triple-blade chainsaw and half as obedient, so it was gonna take some doing. I reached the top of the cliff, noticing the rocket crash I was after and the Stromlings. The Stromlings had rifles on their arms-something new for them- and talked with each other in their growling language. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, behind a rock, and took off my climbing harness. There was one complication to me training that dog to roll over: there was another dog, a Pitbull called Scrapper. They didn't come any meaner or stronger than Scrapper. And one whiff of me heading for the Retriever's dog house and he'd go to barking and running to the retriever's house, making the dog run out on me. I jumped the first first Rifle Stromling that walked near me and donned my Stromling disguise-not nearly enough to fool minifigs, but enough for dumb minions of chaos-and replaced the fish weapon with the purple rifle from the smashed Stromling. I walked out from behind the rock and went into the center of the camp, undetected by the Stromlings. I moved towards the crashed rocket, past some evergreen trees. I remember thinking as that dog took off for the 12th time, that if there was a time to give up, now was the time. I just started running and took off after that dog. I grabbed a Nexus Force blaster out of the cockpit of the wreck and put it in my backpack. I scanned the area around me. After a few seconds, I spotted the pilot of the rocket, he was in a raised cage made of Maelstrom energy. There was a lot more to training a running dog than I'd planned: first you gotta catch him, then you gotta get him to hold still and do what you say. He was speeding up at a pretty fair rate, too. "Psst," I hissed to the pilot; Lieutenant Abe Samson. "They didn't tell me about any survivors. The M-Bomb, which tent?" The pilot pointed to a tent surrounded by Stromlings. I whispered, "Thanks, you might want to pass the time by getting yourself out of there." I then threw my ImagiKnife skillfully through the chaotic energy that made up the cage. The pilot nodded gratefully and started cutting away at the energy. "Hey! I want that knife back, you know." He looked up at me for a second and went back to cutting. I sneaked around to the back side of the tent with the M-Bomb in it, avoiding the guards on the other side, and began removing the tent stake. The guard started to come around the corner, I ducked in just before it saw me. Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Current Gameplay Era